degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Stone
Born in 1991, is a 12th Grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary In Just Can't Get Enough Peter's life seems to be great, until he is told there is no room left for him in the music class. Things go downhill from there. His girlfriend Mia Jones scores a modeling job in Paris. Peter decides he will go with her. Mia and Peter are invited to a party at Declan and Fiona's house. Peter doesn't seem to fit in with their scene. A guest named Victoria offers Peter to try some meth. He decides to try it and things spiral down from there. The next day he starts flipping out at Mia. Mia decides that she is going to leave him. Intoxicated by the meth, Peter barges into the school dance. He interrupts his band performing a song he wrote and has a mental breakdown. After fighting with them, he storms out. Later he calls Riley when he is stranded in the middle of a high way. Riley, Sav, Danny, and Spinner come to save Peter. While almost getting ran over by a truck in the process, Peter arrives home safely and Spinner and Riley stay the night to watch Peter. Peter calls his Mom and tells her to come home. In You Be Illin, Peter is mad to be kicked out of the band. He tries his best to get back in the band, but his plan fails. He reconciled his friendship with Danny and Sav. In "Beat It" part 2, Riley decides he wants to make himself straight especially since he is having trouble with his anger, Fiona breaks up with him because of the way he is acting and he gets kicked out of his lifeguard class, in the end he realizes he can't fight his being gay and eventually is able to accept his sexuality, but decides to keep his sexual orientation a secret until he's finished high school. He also admits it to Peter and Simon, who is proud of his acceptance. In Start Me Up, Peter is accepted into Toronto University. Peter needs money, so he gets a job by running a club in the enormous storage roomabove the Dot, called "Above the Dot" (get it?). Peter and Spinner run the club, and Victoria (Fiona and Declan's cousin who offered Peter meth) promises Peter that Fritz Helder and the Phantoms will preform, after Fiona tells Peter Victoria is clean. Peter and Victoria share a kiss when the band starts playing. Jane later hears Victoria snorting meth again, and tells Peter. Peter later asks Victoria if she still did meth, and she admitted she was "cheating", and offered Peter meth again. Peter yells at her and she walks away crying. Later, Peter is unloading equipment for "Janie and the Studs", and Sav, Jane, and Danny let Peter back in the band to sing duets with Jane. The renamed the band "Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone". In Broken PROMises Peter goes shopping for a tux at the Degrassi Tux rentals with Sav, and Danny. When, Sav found out he needed to go to prom with Farrah, he begged Peter to take her instead because he didn't want to take Farrah he wanted to take Anya. At, first Peter mentioned he didn't like hooking up with random girls. But, eventually he decided to to Sav a favor and go with Farrah to prom. At, prom Peter didn't really care much about Farrah so he let her walk by herself, but when her dress got caught in the limo Peter helped her. Farrah decided to leave that part of her dress stuck in the limo. After, Peter, Sav, and Danny thought that Farrah was kind of hot in her small dress but didn't do anything much to show it besides a few glances and a surprised look on their faces. In side Peter asked Farrah if they should dance or something and Farrah shrugged her shoulders. In Innocent When You Dream, Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When, trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate bordom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together becuase she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to make it just right. But, he tells them that he decided not to enter it into the contest because he finds filming cats more entertaining. He tells Jane that he is booked with a Persian Cat Video the following week. In In Your Eyes, Peter helps Riley with his anger issues, and also convinces him to go to the LGBT Mixer at Above the Dot. In Keep On Loving You, Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approachs Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it so her family could see. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Peter graduates with his buds, and is confused on what to do with the band as well. He is upset that the Dot burns down, but he makes the best of it. At Declan's pool party he tells Spinner to get his ass in the pool. Towards, the end, Peter and his boss tell Spinner that maybe the Dot burning down is fate bringing Emma and Spinner together. So he wants them to marry each other and Spinner thanks him and tells him to plan the wedding party. Peter does gladly, he even invites Liberty. Season 10 Summary Peter is still here, and is working at the dot! In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Peter is working at the Dot, and him and Sav talk. Peter tells Sav that it's awkward how he and Anya said hello. Sav tells Peter that it is, and other things. Peter asks him if the last breakup was there last, Sav says i dont know, and they begin to talk about who Sav will hang with when school starts in a few moments. Then Sav orders a coffee, and Drew walks in. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1, Peter is working at the Dot, when a disgruntled Sav walks in. Peter asks what's wrong, and Sav explains. Peter mentions how since the Studs broke up, Sav hasn't been doing anything fun lately. Peter tells Sav that he should start hanging out with Eli, and the others. Sav tells Pete that he's crazy since their 11th graders, and he's a senior. But, Peter tells him that he was a grade 11 and Sav was a grade 10 when they started their band. Sav agrees, asks if Peter wants to go to the concert instead. Peter feels bad, but he tells him he can't because he has college exams to study for. Later on, in the episode Peter is seen serving salads to hungry customers at the Dot, we learn that Peter works at the Dot when he's not at school. In Try Honesty Part 1, Peter is working in the Dot, and is behind the counter handing people coffee, and handing food out to customers. It seems Peter was talking to Declan for awhile, and when Holly J walks in and asks where Fiona is. Peter tells her that he doesn't know, and he shrugs his shoulders. Declan turns around to surprise Holly J, and Peter leaves to pass out more food to others. In You Don't Know My Name Part 1, Holly J and Sav want to do something, to make up for the cancelled "Band Slam". They get the idea for a hoedown throwdown dance, and they decide to have it at "Above The Dot". Sav tells Holly J that he'll call Pete to help with some things. It seems since the Dot has exploded before the summer, the "Above The Dot" is restored, and Peter's little club is still there and is a hot spot for parties. In You Don't Know My Name Part 2, Peter is working at the Dot, and is being talked to non stop by Sav. He is telling Peter that his kiss with Holly J was nothing like ever before, and he feels that they can be in true love, and that he wants more Holly J. Peter gives him advice, and tells him that if he's sure about Holly J, and that since she just had a breakup, she may not want to start a relationship right away. In the middle of the day, Drew and Marisol come into the Dot on a date, in Drew's mind, and date to make Alli jealous. Peter goes to their table to take their orders, and they tell him two iced teas, they talk, and then Drew tells him a real crazy order, it turns out Marisol gets the same thing because it's easier to order. Peter tells them that they're weird and he leaves to make their food. Later on, Holly J comes into the Dot to be in a happy mood, she greets Peter. Peter greets her back, and they talk, about the dance a little bit. Peter then talks about her and Sav's kiss. Holly J is surprised he knew about it, and he spills the beans. He tells her that Sav came in the Dot, and talked about it non stop and he was really excited about it. Holly J is surprised, and goes up to the "Above The Dot" to set up.